dxwefedfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW SummerBash
Card Lethal Lockdown Match for the DXW Global Championship Gohan © vs. Kinnon Jackson DXW Global Women's Championship Revy © vs. Jackinna Grudge Match Dylan James Check vs. Ace Walker Fatal 4-Way Match for the DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Yamcha & Hope Estheim) © vs. The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) vs. The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) w/Mariah Wong vs. Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady w/Carmella Triple Threat Match for the DXW Global Television Championship Ritchie Hiroshi © vs. Chuckie Finster vs. Nathan Drake Queen of the Mountain Match for the DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Kill La Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) © vs. The JSA (Videl & Pan) DXW Social Network Championship Mokuba Kaiba © vs. "El Tigre" Manny Rivera Street Fight Match Mistresses of the Society (Lord Dominator & Zeena) vs. Kimber Bombs (Kimber Lee & Cherry Bomb) 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match The JSA (Samurai Jack, Zero, & Solid Snake) vs. Ash Ketchum, ???, & ??? DXW Global Women's Championship #1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Elimination Showcase Match Mizore Shirayuki vs. Bayley vs. "DJ PON3" Vinyl Scratch vs. Toph Bei Fong Preshow The Core (Damian Wayne & Crossbones) vs. The Corruption Killers (Adam Oliver & Jax) Kinjack & Lincoln Loud vs. Ryan Youngblood & ??????; If Ryan Youngblood doesn't find a partner before the match, then it's a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. SummerBashPreshow1.png SummerBashPreshow2.png SummerBashMizoreShirayukivBayleyvVinylScratch vTophBeiFong.png SummerBashJSAvAshKetchum&MysteryPartners.png SummerBashMistressesofSocietyvKimberBombs.png SummerBashDXWSocialNetworkChampionship.png SummerBashDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.png SummerBashDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.png SummerBashDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.png SummerBashDJCvAceWalker.png SummerBashDXWGlobalWomensChampionship.png SummerBashDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *P1. Jak & Daxter made their DXW in-ring debuts as Jak teams up with Ryan Youngblood for the match. *P2. After the match, The Core assaulting The Corruption Killers with steel chairs and the crowd boos them out of the ring. *1. Hwoarang and CM Punk revealed as Ash Ketchum's tag team partners. *2. Mistresses of Society did a pre-match promo of how they gonna beat the fuck out of the Kimber Bombs and send them home crying. *3. After the match, Nathan Drake assaulting Ritchie, then Nathan brings out the chair and beating him with it, including his bad arm. Then, Nathan slides Ritchie's bad arm to the chair and Nathan climbs up to the top rope and Nathan plants the double foot stomp on the arm on the chair! And Ritchie screams in agony and the crowd boos at Nathan Drake. *4. After the match, while Enzo & Big Cass were celebrating, The Lost Boys jumps Enzo & Big Cass from behind and assaulted them until the crowd exploded due to the shocking appearance of Beer Money Inc (Bobby Roode & James Storm). Beer Money and The Lost Boys are staring at each other as the crowd chants "Holy shit!", and Beer Money and The Lost Boys are brawling at each other. Bobby Roode hits Yamcha with Roode Bomb and James Storm hits Hope Estheim with Last Call Superkick. Then, Peter Pan rushes to the ring and hits Beer Money with a kendo stick, but Beer Money didn't stay down and they hit Peter Pan with a double suplex. Then Beer Money gives the crowd what they want by shouting their team name. The crowd cheers and Beer Money hits Peter Pan with DWI. After that, Enzo & Big Cass with Carmella celebrate in the ring with Beer Money. *5. After the match, Jackinna offers Revy to shake her hand until Revy flips her bird then hits Jackinna with Revy Rock Stunner and walks out. *6. After the match, while Manny Rivera celebrates, the lights went out. When the lights went out, a theme song was playing throughout the arena. The lights came back on as the crowd was in complete shock because IT'S TIMMY TURNER MAKING HIS SHOCKING DXW RETURN!!!! Manny was in total shock as Timmy Turner is standing in front of him. Manny wants to strike Timmy if he thinks he's a ghost, but Timmy hits Manny with the Wish Cutter and the crowd was cheering and booing at Timmy. Timmy helps Mokuba up and Timmy's got the mic by saying "DXW....I'm back. And Manny...I wish I'll be your challenger next time for your Social Network Championship. Like Peter Pan says "If you cross The Lost Boys, it will be your Fatal Mistake." And PS...congratulations, champ." Timmy & Mokuba both raise their fists and shouts Bangarang to the crowd. *7. After the match, Kunoichi Vice (Emmy & Koyuki Azumaya) comes out to confront Videl & Pan as Videl & Pan flashes their DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship belts. *8. After the match, Ace Walker offers DJC a handshake, but DJC tries to walk out of the ring. But he apologies and accepts Ace's handshake for the Code of Honor. But then The JSA's Samurai Jack, Zero, & Solid Snake rushes to the ring and attacking Dylan and Ace from out of nowhere! Killer Croc then rushes to the ring to help out but JSA retreats to the back. *10. After the match, Kinnon celebrating and walks out of the cage until Nathan Drake slams the door to Kinnon's head and he allows his Core members, Damian Wayne & Crossbones enters the cage to attack Kinnon and Gohan violently as the crowd boos loudly. Damian Wayne locks in the cage with the chain while attacking Kinnon and Gohan and Referee Mike Chioda. The DXW officials and locker room try to open the cage while The Core & Nathan still attacking Kinnon, Gohan, and Chioda. The crowd cheers loudly as Kabal Hakubi, Kinzer Wheeler, & Zeone, formed as The Bounty Hunters, comes out and climbs in to the cage and start attacking The Core and LAPD officers rushes in and Kabal breaks the chain to unlock the door of the cage and The Core lied down to the canvas as the officers handcuff The Core and take them out of the ring. Then Torrin Fluker comes out on the stage with the mic by shouting "That's right! Lock them up, officers! The Core's Nathan Drake, Damian Wayne, & Crossbones are destroying everyone in the ring after the main event! And they nearly ruined the first SummerBash pay-per-view! Drake, Wayne, & Bones, now hear this...your bullshit Core threats on the DXW rosters and events are over! I've got two words for you...YOU'RE FIRED!!! Take them away, officers!" The Core got taken away by the police and sends them to the paddy wagon to close the show. Category:Season 2 Category:DXW CPV's